The Day the Sun Came Out
by Lovable Beauty
Summary: *CHAPTER 5* is up! Is it him or is it not? (Soory for the horrible summary!) Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

The Day the Sun Came Out  
  
A/N: This is a simple Digimon romance story...with a bit of a twist. The setting and the circumstances of the character are almost completely different. I hope you'll like it! I came up with this plot when I was on vacation in the Philippines, and I finally found the paper with all these plots I had for stories. Well anyways please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon: Digital Monsters.  
  
Dedication: This is to Taiora's Daughter to make up for the really, really, REALLY bad story I wrote for her at first! I hope you like it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Get back here you little gaki!" The old chef from a restaurant nearby yelled. This was the third time he had to chase the boy because he was stealing food. But the chef didn't know why he was stealing food. The boy stole food so he could live. "Stop! I'll call the cops! You hear that, gaki! You'll be sorry!"  
That was close, the boy thought to himself. I don't know hoe I can pass him so easily, but I guess I grateful for that. I don't want to steal, but I need food to live. But why am I trying to survive? I have nothing to live for. So why am I keeping myself alive? Maybe it's because of what my mother told me so long ago...  
  
~Flashback~  
"Mama," a young boy asked looking up to his mother who was wearing a beautiful flower print dress and sitting at a big dining table with a beautiful vase of delicate flowers in the center.   
"Yes, son," the woman replied as she smiled warmly at her son. Her pride and joy.   
"Do you love Daddy, Mama?"  
"Of course I do son."  
"Do you love me, Mama?"  
"Son, of course I do. Why are you asking all these questions?"  
"Do you love Daddy in a different way than you love me?"  
"Well, yes son. I do."  
"What is different? Do you love Daddy more than you love me?"  
"No, I love you both equally. It's just I love your father in a romantic way. And I love you because you are my son."  
"But Mama. Is that the only reason you love me? Because I am your child? Not because of me?" The young boy now had tears forming at the edge of his chocolate brown eyes.  
"Oh, son. I love everything about you," she said as she knelt down and hugged her son wiping away his tears. "They say there is no greater love than that of a mother's love for her child."  
"Then what about the was you love Daddy? Does that mean the way you love him isn't great?"  
"No, of course not. I love you and your father."  
"And baby sister? Even though the annoying gaki hasn't been born yet?"   
"Don't call your sister that!"  
"Sorry, Mama. Can I ask you something Mama?"'  
"Of course you can."  
"Will I end up loving someone the way you love Dad? Or will someone love me like that?"  
"Yes, son. They will."  
"How do you know, Mama?"  
"Because loves meets with everyone's heart. And someday some lucky girl will love you, and you will love her, too."  
"Yuck, girls!"  
His mother just laughed at this.  
~End Flashback~  
That was one of the only memories I have of my childhood. The only time I remember actually being happy. I miss those days. I wish I could see my parents. My lovely mother. My courageous, humorous father. And my sweet little sister that I had only known for two years. I just wish I had a clue to where they were. What happened to my parents? What happened to my sister? What happened to my family? And most of all what happened to me? Where is my soul? Where is my mind? And most of all where is my heart? I wish I could know. If my little sister were here I know could share all my secrets with her. Kari was always so quiet and so trustworthy even if she didn't understand...  
  
~Flashback~  
"Here, baby. Here baby Kari." The boy was taunting his little sister with a candy bar. She still didn't walk very well, but she was trying to as hard as she could to walk. "Come on Kari. You can do it." He kept laughing at his sister as she struggled to walk.   
Even as a baby Kari was determined to prove to her brother she could do anything she wanted. Then she fell and started crying loudly.  
Her brother looked shocked and his eyes filled with concern for his little sister. "I'm sorry, Kari. Are you okay?"  
Kari just nodded. "I'm sorry, for hurting you Kari. I'll never do that to you again." He said this as he hugged his sister tightly. "Here you can even have this." And he handed her the candy bar. She immediately stopped crying and smiled up at her big brother.  
  
~End Flashback~   
I loved my sister so much. I bet she would have a boyfriend right now if she were still alive. Maybe she is...I don't know what happened after our family was split apart and I was taking away from the only people I truly loved and the only people who truly loved me. But if they are alive, how come they have not come looking for me? Could it be that they really didn't want me as part of the family? Maybe when we were separated, it gave them a chance to get away from me, they're little gaki as I am called by that old chef.  
The boy continued walking down the streets of Odaiba. Not smelling very pleasant for he had not bathed for a matter of weeks. Then he bumped into a girl, and fell to the ground with a hard thud.   
"Are you all right?" The girl asked.  
And all the boy saw were beautiful ruby eyes filled with concern and worry, looking straight into his chocolate brown eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: So what did you think? I know it's short ((Gomen!)) and nothing romantic happened, but it's the first chapter! Please R&R and maybe I'll continue! Depends on what you people out there think of it! Ja ne! -The Lonely Angel  
  
  
  
  



	2. Who are you?

The Day the Sun Came Out  
  
Part Two: Who are you?  
  
A/N: Well, I know this isn't very interesting yet...but trust me it will get better by the third chapter I think! And I'm sure you know who the digi-destined guy is and who the digi-destined girl is. Tell me what you think! R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon: Digital Monsters.  
  
Dedication: This is still to Taiora's Daughter to make up for the really bad story I wrote for you first! I hope you're feeling this if you've even read it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"I'm so sorry," the girl told the young man with the big chocolate brown.   
He was absolutely stunned by her beauty. 'She's absolutely beautiful,' the boy thought to himself. She looks familiar somehow. Where have I seen those beautiful ruby eyes and perfect auburn hair before?  
"Are you alright?" the girl asked.  
"I'm fine," he said coldly, but was still stunned as he said so.  
"I'm sorry. I should have watched where I was going," the girl apologized very politely to the boy.  
"Yeah, you should have," he retorted.  
"Hey, I was just trying to be polite!"  
"Yeah, well being fucking polite will get you nowhere. You should stop right now! My family was like that! And I hate my family!"  
"You hate your family," the girl echoed in a barely audible voice.  
"Yes, I do," he spat.  
"Then if you do, how can you stand living with them? And why do you hate them?"  
"I don't live with them. I live on the street. And I hate them for abandoning me. If they're still even alive they probably have some new kid. They probably just got rid of me just to make room for some other stupid kid." As he sad this tears began to well up in the boy's eyes.  
The girl gasped. "You have nowhere to live?"  
"No. Is that to realistic for you rich girl?"  
"I-I, I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry-"  
"Save it." And he began to walk away.  
"Wait!" She called to him and grabbed his arm to stop him.  
"What?"  
"Would you like to stay with my family and I tonight?"  
"No, way!"  
"But I don't want to leave you here all night by yourself."  
"I do that every night. I have since I was six. When I was abandoned."  
"Oh my...please just stay with me tonight. My family would be happy to have you. I think my little sister would, especially. She is very sweet and she is thirteen. She has a little boyfriend, too."  
'I can't go with you. But I want to know you so much better. ((This is not a LEMON! Gomen, go on with the fic, onegai.)) But yet I feel like I know you. But yet, from where?'  
"Fine."  
"Yay!" she cheered in delight.  
He smiled at this. He felt all-warm inside making her happy.  
"Are you sure your family wouldn't mind?" he asked as they walked toward the apartment the girl lived in.   
"No. They would probably enjoy a visit. But beware if my mother's cooking. It isn't that great," the girl laughed.  
"My mom cooked badly, too."  
"Please, don't be sad, um, what is your name?"  
"First, answer something for me."  
"What is it?"  
"Who are you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Who are you?" he repeated.  
"You can call me Sora. M name is Sora."  
"That name sounds vaguely familiar. I just can't remember it. It was somewhere from my past. When I was very, very young."  
"Well, what is your name?"  
"I don't really remember since I was so young, but I think my name is Taichi. I'm pretty sure, Taichi."  
Sora gasped. "Oh my god..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: Ah, a cliffhanger. What do you think? Please R&R! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can!- The Lonely Angel   
  



	3. The Clues Are Starting to Add Up

The Day the Sun Came Out  
  
Part Three: Could it be Him?  
  
A/N: Yes, I know Sora doesn't have a little sister! I'm sure you all know what is going to happen don't you? You know who the little "sister" is, huh? And I'm sure you know what's going to happen next! I hope you'll enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon: Digital Monsters, so please do not sue me.  
  
Dedication: This is still to Taiora's Daughter to make up for my really, really, REALLY bad fic "Should Love Feel This Way." I hope you are feeling this!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sora gasped. "Oh my god..."  
"What? Why are you gasping? Did I do something wrong?"  
"No. I just thought that, you were some, oh no way, um never mind that is truly impossible. I think I'm starting to hallucinate or maybe I'm being a bit to hopeful It's just you look and remind me so much of..."  
"Of who, Sora?"  
"Never mind. Forget about it. Let's go meet my family now."  
"Um, I hate to admit this, but I'm nervous about meeting your family, Sora. What if they don't approve of you hanging around with a homeless-hobo like myself? They might kick me out and you might get in trouble and I don't want them to blame you for something you weren't responsible for. I'm probably not a very popular house guest...especially since I haven't been in someone's house since I was six." Taichi told the girl His eyes full of worry and concern.  
"Don't be nervous. My family will love you," Sora began, 'As much as I think I'm falling in love with you. What? I can't love him. I'm in love with someone else, right?' "And they would never think of you as a homeless-hobo! They would never kick you out and they would be happy to have you so stop worrying about it! I won't get in trouble and my parents won't blame me for anything! And now that I've noticed, you seem more open, talking freely, very often and a mile-a-minute if I might add." She snickered at him.  
*Taichi sweat-dropped*  
"I-I um, I-"  
"Forget about it Taichi. It's okay. Well, here we are."  
The two Japanese teenagers stood outside the tall apartment building.   
"This is where you live?" Taichi said a bit dazed. Almost acting as if this was Princess Sora's castle and he was the prince. He blushed at this.  
"Yes, on the sixth floor. Come on I'll show you." And she led him to an elevator in the lobby of the apartment building. Sora pressed the six in the elevator and they made their way up to the sixth floor. There was a slight ding from the elevator as it reached the sixth floor. "Well, Taichi, we're getting closer to my home."  
"Yeah, and every time we do get close I feel so...I can't do this Sora."  
"Onegai, Taichi-chan! Onegai. Just this once. And you promised."  
"Okay. But I'm still scared your parents will get angry with you bringing me home."  
"Like I said before they won't!"  
"Uh, I-"  
"Here we are! Apartment 6E. Konnichiwa, to my home Taichi-kun."  
Tai looked dazed. Afraid, but excited. He didn't know what to expect.  
"Daijoubi (Spelling?) Taichi-kun?"  
"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."  
"Okay. Well, here it goes then." Sora turned the knob of the door and a soft click was heard as the door opened.   
"Your home is beautiful," Taichi said as he stepped into the small, but very cozy apartment building.  
"Thank you."   
"Um, is the rest of your family here?"  
"I don't know. Their shoes aren't here. Well, my little sister's are. That means you can meet my sister! Have a seat on the couch and I'll be right back."  
"Um okay." Taichi replied a bit uncomfortably.   
Sora walked down the hall to the bedroom she and her little sister shared. She knocked softly on the door.  
"Come in," a girl called.  
"Hi!" Sora said ecstatically to the younger girl.  
"Why are you so happy," the girl asked a bit glumly.   
"Well, I found this really nice guy on the street and I-"  
"Wow, Sora, you have a new boyfriend. That's wonderful."  
"Well, first of all, he is not my boyfriend. He was homeless. And second of all, what's wrong with you? I've never seen you so glum."  
"Nothing is wrong. And you brought him from the streets?"  
"Yeah. Mom and dad wouldn't mind, right?"  
"Probably not, knowing them. Always happy. They always forget about him."  
"Oh, Kari (You knew that was gonna happen, huh?! LOL!) the y didn't forget about him. They just want to push it to the back of their minds so they won't have to put up with the pain."  
"They're cowards, Sora."  
"Don't say that. They're your mother and father."  
"Whatever."  
"Well, would you like to meet the guy?"  
"No. I want to stay here and stare at pictures of my REAL sibling! The one everyone has forgotten! Even you! And you were his best friend, too, Sora! I can't believe you would do such a thing!"  
"I didn't forget him!" Sora yelled and ran back to the room where Taichi was waiting.  
"Gomen, Sora-chan. I caused you trouble with your sister. Daijobu?"  
"I'm fine, Taichi. My sister gets very sensitive when it comes to her, ano, lost brother."  
"She lost a brother?"  
"Hai. And I lost my best tomodachi, too."  
"Gomen. That is an okashii coincidence."  
"I suppose. Well, I have to start on dinner."  
"Matte."  
"Nan da?"  
"Can I help?"  
"Hai," Sora smiled.  
Kari made her way down the hall and peeked into the kitchen where she saw Sora preparing dinner.   
"Sora, where is the salt," Taichi asked.  
"Asoko," Sora said as she pointed to a cabinet.  
"Kore de?" Tai asked holding two wooden shakers on his hands.  
"The one on the in your left hand."  
"Oh. Arigatou," Taichi said as he flushed a little.  
"You're welcome."  
"Um, Sora, I know this may sound rude, and hazuku shii desu ne, but where is your washroom?"  
Sora laughed. "Down the hall, second door to the right."  
"Arigatou."  
Kari saw him walk towards the hall where she was standing. She moved aside and he stopped immediately. He stared straight into her amber eyes. And she stared into his chocolate brown eyes.   
"Do I, ano, know you?"  
"Lie." And Taichi sped off to the washroom.  
"Sora?"  
"Hai, Kari?"  
"Gomen, Sora."  
"Shinpai shimasu, its no big deal. I understand."  
"Demo, it is! I yelled at your for no reason."  
"Would it make you feel better if I said you're forgiven?"  
"Hai."  
"Alright, Hikari, you are forgiven."  
"Arigatou, Sora-chan. Is that the boy you were talking about?"  
"Hai."  
"Oh. He looks familiar."  
"I noticed that when I first saw him. That's why I brought him here. For some reason I feel comfortable around him. Like I'm safe , or something."  
"Honto, me too."  
"Wow."  
"You don't think-"  
"There is a possibility, Hikari. There is also a resemblance.  
"Yes. I see that. Demo, many people could look like that."  
"Hai, demo, his name is Taichi. Or he says that's what he remembers."  
"Really? Honto ni?"  
"I suppose. But I don't know that for sure. We'll have to wait till mom and da get home."  
"Alright, Sora. I remember you two. Well, only a little since it happened when I was so young. Anata tachi wa sugoku no kawaii."  
"Stop Kari! But I don't know. I do feel the same way I did when I was around my best friend. I feel loved. I feel love."  
"That sounds suteki."  
"I suppose. Demo, don't sit there and do nothing. Help me."  
"Okay."  
'So I am familiar to the two girls. Maybe they are from my past,' Taichi thought to himself as he stood in the shadows of the hallway as he had heard most of the girls' conversation.   
~~30 Minutes Later~~   
"We're home!" Sora and Kari's parents called as they came in.  
"Hi mom! Hi dad!" Sora and Kari said.  
"Hi sweetheart. What smells so good?"  
"I prepared dinner for us," Sora said. Kari cleared her throat. "Oh yeah, and Kari helped, too."  
Kari smiled brightly.  
"A little," Sora snickered. Kari glared at her playfully and the girls started laughing.  
"Sora, usually when you make dinner you want something. What is it?"  
"I, ano, I want you too meet someone."  
"Who? Sora do you have a boyfriend?"  
"No. He has recently become my tomodachi. I found him on the streets." Her parents gasped and were about to protest, but Kari cut them off.  
"Dad, he looks like him. And he even has the same name."  
"Kari, we've been over this your brother had probably died."  
"How do you know?! We never found his body! And this may be him! And if anyone can recognize him, it's me! I knew him more than anyone other than Sora! Mom, dad, onegai. Just meet him. You are his parents. You would know him."  
"Alright," his father said without emotion, but with a glint of hope in his eyes.  
They walked to the living room where Taichi stood looking at pictures that were on the table.   
"Hello, young man," Mrs. Kamiya said approaching the boy.   
He flipped around a bit startled. Mrs. Kamiya looked shocked, but her husband looked a bit skeptical.   
"Hello, Mrs. Kamiya, Mr. Kamiya. It's nice to meet you." He said as he shook their hands.  
"It's nice to meet you as well, um, young man what is your name? And how did Sora find you? And why were you living on the street?"  
"I don't remember much about my past. I was six when I was, uh, separated from my family, actually they abandoned me and took my little sister with them. And Sora found me on the street when we accidentally ran into each other. I don't remember much about myself from the past except for a few memories of my sister and mother and a giant bolt of electricity or energy or something like that. I don't remember my name, but I remember one day being called Taichi I think it was by my mother. I think that is my name."  
Kari, Mr. And Mrs. Kamiya feel silent and gasped. Sora only had a look of confusion, shock, and worry on her face, but hope in her eyes. He could be the person she fell in love with, when she was only three years old.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: Ah, another cliffhanger. Please R&R! And maybe I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can! I hope you like it! Ja ne!   
  
  
  
  



	4. It Is Him

The Day the Sun Came Out  
  
Part Four: It Is Him  
  
A/N: Well, here it is the next part of my fic! I'm so into this lately this might actually be the first fic I write that has chapters that I might actually finish, LOL! Well, I hope I will! In this part...well, I won't ruin anything, please R&R! Please review...I really want to know what you think of this...please review...I want to know about the material I wrote and what you think of the plot, structure, dialogue, etc. I want to know about that! Other than compliments!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon: Digital Monsters.  
  
Dedication: Still to Taiora's Daughter. I hope you still like this!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Could you please pass the mashed potatoes, okaa-san," Kari asked.  
"Here you go, Kari."  
"Arigatou."  
"So, um, Taichi, will you be staying here tonight?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.  
"Um, I-"  
"I asked Tai to spend the night mother."  
"Tai?" Kari, Mr. And Mrs. Kamiya, and Tai asked in unison.  
"I don't know. It just slipped out. It seems to fit, doesn't it?"  
"Yes, I suppose it does," Mrs. Kamiya started. "So you'll be staying with us tonight, um, Tai?"  
"Yes, that is if you don't mind."  
"I don't mind at all. I'll have Kari and Sora prepare you a room after dinner."  
"No, that wouldn't be necessary, Mrs. Kamiya. I will sleep on the couch."  
"Nonsense. I simply insist you take the spare bedroom."  
"Alright, if you insist."  
"Alright, then it's settled."  
"Alright!" Sora and Kari high-fived each other. Tai just blushed.  
  
~~After Dinner~~  
"So what do you think, Kari? Do you think it's him?" Sora asked as she and Kari made the bed in the guest room.  
"I don't know, Sora. But I being his younger sister, I am practically positive it's him. But I don't know how to prove it to our mother and father. I'm not even sure how I can positively prove that's it's him myself. But Sora, you should know more than anyone other than his family. I mean after all you loved him since you were in diapers. It's sad that you guys were separated for a few years. But when you did come back, he was separated. Our family will never be the same. My parents, I suppose presumed he was dead. And we never really knew if that was true or not. We never found his body."  
"Yeah. Then that means he is alive. Maybe he has no memory of us anymore. Maybe that's why he never came back. Maybe. But, Kari, I wish it hadn't happened...right before..."  
"I know, Sora. I know."  
"Know what?" Tai said as he came into the room.  
"How long have you been there, Tai?"  
"I just came in. Before what happened?'  
"Nothing. Your room is ready. Good night, Taichi."  
"Yes, good night, Taichi," Kari said, sensing her older sister's anger.  
The two girls quickly exited the room. 'I wonder...' Kari thought as she followed Sora to their room.   
"Sora, are you alright?" Kari asked her sister as she shut the door behind her.  
"I'm fine, Kari."  
"I know you're not, Sora. I know this is about Tai. And not the Tai from our past, the Tai sleeping in our guest bedroom. Sora, what is it?"  
"I don't, Kari. But I'm going to bed!" With that Sora climbed into her bed at the bottom of the bunk.   
"Good night, Sora," Kari whispered. She then went to the washroom and changed her clothes, brushed her teeth, and washed her face. Then she climbed the ladder of the bunk and slipped under the sheets of her bed.  
  
~~Kari's Dream~~  
"Good morning, Mama," Kari said as she walked into the kitchen that morning.  
There was no response.  
"Mama?" Kari called.  
Still no response.  
"Mama?"  
"Your mother is gone, Kari," a voice said in the shadows.  
"Who are you?"  
"That is strictly for me to know, and for you never to find out!"  
"Tell me where my parents are! Papa?!"  
There was no response.  
"No! What are you doing to me! Where is my family?"  
"Gone. Gone. Gone. Just like Taichi left you! They all left you! You are no longer wanted, Hikari Kamiya!"  
"No! Sora?!"  
"She has left you. She is no longer with your parents either. She left everyone. Because she needed her precious little, Taichi. She left you, too."  
"Sora would never leave me! She promised she would always be there for me just like a true big sister!"  
"But you know that isn't true, don't you? You dislike that your parents took Sora in after her mother died. You felt they were replacing Tai, and you still feel that way. No matter how hard you try to fight it, you resent Sora. You hate her. You hate her! You HATE her!"  
"I don't hate, Sora! Even if she isn't my blood, I love Sora as if she really was my big sister!"  
"No you don't. You don't. You want Tai. You want Taichi! You want to have him there instead of Sora!"  
"I don't! No, I don't! Mama!! Papa!! Sora!! TAI!!!"  
~~Dream Ends~~  
"Sora? Tai?!!!" Kari screamed as she woke up in a cold sweat. She looked down at Sora's bed to see if she had awakened her. Fortunately, she had not.   
'What did that strange dream mean? And who was that? That voice. It feels so scared and lonely, but yet it's evil and cold. Maybe, I should get some air and think.'  
Kari began to unlock the door to the balcony when she heard something outside. She peeked out the window and was amazed to see Taichi.  
"Taichi?" She asked as she opened the door.  
Tai flipped around startled. "Kari? I'm sorry did I wake you?"  
"No. I had a nightmare."  
"Oh. Would you like to tell me about it."  
"Um, alright." And Kari told him about her dream.  
"Your brother, huh? Well, does that mean Sora has a brother, too?"  
"No." Kari said shaking her head. "She is my foster sister. Her mother passed away so my family adopted her. I was very resentful at first. I felt like they were trying to replace my big brother. But I guess it's okay. Now, at least. I'm ashamed for hating her that long though."  
"Don't be ashamed, Kari. I would be resentful. Did I ever tell you I was separated from my family?"  
"No, you didn't."  
"Well, I was. And there was girl, too. I don't know who. I have no memories of her. I wish I did. She was very special to me. Even though I was only about six when it happened. But she was very special. My best friend in fact."  
"She was?!"  
"Yes, she was. And my little sister. She was the greatest. Always so cute, innocent, but despite her age she was very dependable even though she was only three when I got separated from the family. I don't know what happened to her though."  
"You had a little sister! And you she was three when it happened?!"  
"Yes."  
"Oh my...um Taichi, do you remember if your parents ever organized a marriage for you?"  
"Well, no I don't remember. But I can't say that it didn't happen because I don't have much of memory of my past."  
"You don't. Well, let me ask you this. Do you remember anything of your little sister?"  
"Well, yes. I remember I tried to get her to get this chocolate bar away from me and then she hurt herself and I said 'There, there, Kari, you'll be okay.'"  
"Your little sister's name was Kari!"  
"Yeah. Just like you."  
"Oh my...I can't believe...what do you remember from when your family was separated?"  
"Well, I remember this giant ball of energy coming towards my parents and my little sister. And a giant monster was throwing it."  
Kari stood there in shock.  
"Yeah, I know it's a little weird! But I remember a monster."  
"You, you, you remember a monster?"  
"Yes, as strange as it seems."  
"Oh my...good night, Taichi." And Kari quickly opened the door back to her room.  
'Oh my god...it was him! Oh I can't believe it!' "Sora, Sora, wake up!"  
"What? What's wrong, Kari?" Sora asked as she lazily opened her crimson eyes.  
"We have to wake mom and dad up. We have to have a talk."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: So what do you think? The next part should be the second to last of this story. I hope you like this! Please R&R!   
  



	5. I'm Sorry

The Day The Sun Came Out  
  
Part Five: I'm sorry  
  
A/N: Yes, I know that the title for this one is extremely freaky! But hey, it describes what's going to happen in this fic! I'm actually interested in it! That's a first! LOL! Well, on to the fic! I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon: Digital Monsters.  
  
Dedication: To Taiora's Daughter still to make up for the horrible story I wrote for her at first.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"How can you prove that it is him, Kari?" Her mother asked her as the four gathered in her parents' bedroom.  
"Mom, like I said before I was and am Taichi Kamiya's little sister, and I could recognize him anywhere, anytime, no mater how long it's been since I have last seem him!"  
"Kari...maybe you're being too hopeful about this. We don't know if your brother is alive or dead. And we definitely can't prove that he is our son! Kari you have to stop this!"  
"But, dad, this has to be him! And if I can prove it to you guys, Sora, and most of all him, maybe our family can be together again!"  
"But, how are we supposed to prove that?" (A/N: I know, I know, DNA test blah, blah, blah. But it's supposed to be story so work with me!)  
"I don't know," Kari said looking at the carpet with a solemn face as if she had given up."  
"Don't worry, Kari," Sora said suddenly placing a hand on Kari's shoulder. "Everything will be fine. Don't give up."  
"I can't believe you can be so positive at times! And so goody-goody!" Kari spat.  
"I'm just trying to help!" Sora yelled back.  
"I know," Kari said apologetically. "I just got a bit angry. Gomen, Sora-chan."  
"That's alright, Kari. Now what are we going to do?"  
"I don't know," Kari began. "But I know it's him! It has to be! He's my big brother and even though I was three when the family was split up, I can remember him as bright as day! And mom, dad, he was separated from his family at six years old! Just like our Tai was! His little sister's name is Kari! Mom he remembers a monster when he was separated from our family! Mom I don't think that's coincidence! It has to be more than that! He has to be Taichi! He is Taichi, Mama!"  
"Well, Kari, I have to say that is exactly what happened to your family, but how do you know that it couldn't be something else? Maybe it's some person from the digital world, Kari! Maybe he's not even real! What if he's just data from the computer! What if he's not even real? We can't prove that!"  
"But, Sora! Like I said, I am his little sister, I know more about him than anyone else! And mom, dad you guys created him and mom gave birth to him, and you raised him even if it was only for six years! And Sora, even though you only knew him for six years, I knew you loved him and you still do!"  
"Kari, since he died I learned to move on! You know I love Yamato now!" (A/N: You'll see what happens! You'll see who comes out on top! But we all know, anyway!)  
"But, Sora, how can you betray him like that! I know you don't truly love Yamato! Sora you are his betrothed!" (A/N: Saw that coming didn't you! Ha! Who else would Taichi have an arranged marriage to?)  
"But after he died that marriage was terminated!"  
"He's not dead! Didn't you hear anything I said! That's him! It has to be!"  
"Kari," he mother whispered softly all of a sudden, silencing everyone else. "I have a feeling it's him, too dear, and I told him once that there is no love greater than a mother's love for her child."  
"My mother told me that once," Taichi said coming in. He had been listening to the conversation all along.  
"How long have you been there, Taichi?"  
"Not very long. But I can't be your son, and Kari I can't be your brother. I never had an arranged marriage. I didn't. I'm sorry." And Tai turned and left the room. 'I'm sorry, Kari. I love you, my sister,' Tai thought to himself and he went back to his room.  
Kari ran out of the room crying and she slammed the door to her room. Sora ran right after her. 'I guess my little sister was, too hopeful,' Sora thought to herself.   
"It's alright, Kari. If he is alive we will find him.' Sora said holding her little sister trying to comfort her.  
"But, Sora he is alive! He is alive! He's right there in our guestroom, and still no one believes me! Sora that is him! That's him! What I'm angry about is that he doesn't believe me and if he knows he's lying to me for I have no idea why he would and because you guys don't believe me! You don't believe me!"  
Sora placed a hand on her sister's shoulders. "Kari, I..."  
"Stop!" Kari yelled as she pushed Sora away. "I hate you! You loved him and you still do, but you refuse to believe me! This is exactly why I'm ashamed of you! And that's why I hate having you as my sister! I hate you! You want to replace Tai! And so do mom and dad! I HATE you, Sora! I hate you Sora Takenouchi! Not Sora Kamiya, you're not part of this family! Fuck off Sora TAKENOUCHI!" Kari laid down and turned away from Sora n her bed.   
Sora's eyes burned with hurt and anger. Sora knew Kari was angry, but she knew that part of what Kari said was true, 'I'm not a Kamiya. I'm Sora Takenouchi. And I was brought here to try and replace Taichi Kamiya. But I can't do that. No one can. And I do love Taichi. But where is Taichi, and most of all who is Taichi?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: I know that sucked and I know it was short, but I well...oh never mind! Please R&R!   



End file.
